From scraps
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Feliks, jeune et brillant inventeur, avait l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement dans la décharge de sa ville à la recherche de pièces pour ses créations. Mais cette fois, il rencontra un robot cassé.


**Il y a longtemps que la chanson d'Oliver (Vocaloid) _Scrap Boy_ m'inspire pour écrire une petite histoire sur nos amis Pologne et Lituanie. J'ai personnellement adoré l'écouter et je trouve l'histoire superbe, en plus d'être triste. Il me fallait, comme je l'ai commencé avec _The Undertaker Daughter_ sur le forum Saint Seiya, procéder à une réécriture. **

**Le mot _automate_ de cette dernière _Nuit du FoF_ m'a donné l'occasion de combattre ma flemme et de m'y mettre sérieusement. Ceci peut donc être pris comme un OS qui se suffit à lui-même mais j'espère pouvoir continuer en bonne et due forme par la suite, car la chanson ne s'arrête pas là ! **

**J'espère que ce début vous plaira, passez un agréable moment ! :D**

* * *

« J'y vais, à plus tard ! »

La porte se referma en toute hâte derrière lui et sans plus attendre, il dévala les quelques marches du perron qui le mèneraient dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ses devoirs l'avaient mis en retard et le soir finirait bientôt par tomber. S'il voulait trouver ce dont il avait envie, il devait contrer la course du temps, être plus rapide qu'elle.

Dans ce monde triste et pollué, ou la vapeur régnait en maîtresse incontestée, où chacun essayait de déléguer ses tâches à des machines par pure paresse, où le travail scolaire devenait chaque jour de plus en plus conséquent et ennuyeux, il y avait un endroit dans la ville qui le rendait particulièrement heureux. Un endroit à l'écart, oublié, où chacun n'y allait que par nécessité. Un endroit par chance proche de sa maison et qui à ses yeux était une vraie mine d'or.

Pour un inventeur scientifique en herbe, la décharge était comme le bar ou le pub pour l'alcoolique. Un paradis dans lequel il n'avait aucun mal à se perdre pendant des heures.

« Ah, Feliks ! Te revoilà déjà ! Décidément, on ne voit que toi en ce moment !

\- La dernière fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher en profondeur. Tu sais... les devoirs... Je peux entrer ? »

Le grand blond laissa échapper un petit rire devant la moue de diva qu'affichait le plus petit et lui ouvrit en grand les grilles de la décharge. On put voir une lueur d'excitation s'élever dans les prunelles vertes du visiteur qui s'élança sans tergiverser davantage.

« Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de te montrer où tu peux trouver ton bonheur ! » s'esclaffa encore le garde.

Un cri d'extase lui répondit.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Feliks parcourait la partie technologique de cette poubelle à ciel ouvert, et il était plutôt déçu il n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur les pièces si particulières dont il avait besoin pour sa nouvelle idée ! Pourtant, d'habitude, il y en avait partout ! C'était loin d'être un élément rare et il était sûr qu'à ses pieds, il y en avait plein. Cependant, aujourd'hui, son œil aiguisé avait du mal à se mettre en marche.

« Bon sang... où est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien être ? » jura-t-il.

Las, et constatant que le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus derrière les bâtiments de la ville, il fit demi-tour. A cette heure, il n'y aurait personne qui viendrait déposer ses affaires, et Eduard, semblait bien s'ennuyer, tout seul à l'entrée. Le mettre à contribution était une option plutôt alléchante, et il était sûr que l'adulte pourrait immédiatement s'y retrouver dans ce fourbi.

Mais son regard fut soudainement attiré par un petit objet que jusque là, il n'avait pas remarqué. L'astre couchant tapait, à cet instant précis, pile à l'endroit où il était situé, mais quelque chose d'autre paraissait briller en lui.

La curiosité était son principal défaut et le poussait souvent dans des situations délicates ou à perdre inutilement du temps, mais cette fois, il se dit que sa découverte pourrait être intéressante. Et que, quitte à être déçu, ça ne serait pas la première fois de la journée. Promis, après, il irait requérir l'aide d'Eduard.

Il se fraya un chemin dans tout ce bazar, grimaçant lorsque son pied heurtait quelque chose de douloureux, quand il sentait qu'il abîmait lui-même des affaires qui auraient pu être précieuses. Tant bien que mal, il essayait de limiter les dégâts qu'il causait à ce qui plus tard, pourrait éventuellement lui être utile.

Puis finalement, il arriva auprès de l'étrangeté qu'il était venue chercher. Il s'accroupit et la dégagea délicatement de tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

C'était un robot cassé. Cassé, mais dont il savait reconnaître la valeur. C'était trop dommage.

« Quel gâchis... »

Cependant, alors qu'il se redressait en secouant la tête, ce fut cette fois un mouvement qui capta son attention. Il fronça les sourcils. Malgré son état déplorable, la machine fonctionnait encore. Voilà qui était curieux.

Au prix d'efforts considérables, elle parvint à se redresser et darda sur lui un appendice cabossé et rouillé.

« S'il-te-plaît... Donne-moi une nouvelle âme... »

Cette voix brisée semblait provenir des tréfonds du petit robot, des différents éléments qui le composaient. L'étrangeté de la situation ne frappa même pas Feliks quelle était cette technologie venue du futur ? Jamais encore il n'avait eu la chance de voir un automate avec la capacité de parler ! C'était assez incroyable...

« Et vachement génial ! »

Du bout des doigts, il toucha le métal froid, mais qui se réchauffait par endroits. Cette mécanique était fantastique. Mais le robot avait l'air triste.

« Une nouvelle âme... Entendu... »

Sa main entra complètement en contact avec la surface frigide et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'une chaleur nouvelle et bienvenue l'enveloppait petit à petit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, il ne savait même pas sur quel terrain glissant il était en train de s'aventurer, mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas de regrets. Peut-être plus tard.

Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu un désir un peu fou de voir le monde au travers des yeux d'une machine.

Puis, il ne sentit plus rien. Plus aucune chaleur, plus aucun froid. Cette sensation un peu particulière l'inquiéta et il rouvrit les paupières, regarda autour de lui, puis constata les changements. Il n'était plus le même.

Il ne faisait qu'un avec le robot, plus rutilant que jamais et qui vrombissait joyeusement.

Lui-même sourit. Il avait rendu quelqu'un heureux. Ou quelque chose. Ça lui suffisait. Et avec un peu de pratique et de patience, il réussirait à mouvoir à la perfection ses nouveaux membres pour continuer ses activités d'inventeur. Il pouvait même imaginer une efficacité nouvelle, une précision autre et des créations encore plus réussies !

Non, il n'avait aucun regret.

Et il était sûr que ses deux parents seraient aussi ravis que lui en le voyant arriver ! Il devait être magnifique ! Ils seraient fiers de lui, car ils auraient le fils le plus utile de la ville ! Il pourrait rendre service aux gens, et... et...

Oh, mais il fallait tour d'abord leur montrer ! Ensuite, ils lui diraient quoi faire, ils le conseilleront avec justice sur sa future vie en tant que garçon-robot. Il n'aurait peut-être même plus besoin d'aller à l'école, les devoirs ne seront qu'un vieux et désagréable souvenir !

Il se mit sur ses jambes métalliques qui tremblèrent un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'effectuer de tels mouvements. C'était comme être sur des échasses et il jamais encore il n'avait essayé une telle entreprise. Mais l'amusement était présent, et enfin habitué au bout de plusieurs minutes – et après quelques inévitables chutes dues à la difficulté du terrain – il trottina hors de la décharge. Eduard le regarda passer avec des yeux très ronds et il lui offrit un sourire ravi. Bon, par où elle était la maison, maintenant ?

Bientôt, ce serait l'heure du souper. Ses parents l'auront sans doute attendu pour manger ! Il riait d'avance du challenge qui l'attendait pour utiliser fourchette et couteau, si pas cuillère. Sa mère s'énerverait sans doute des crasses qu'il éparpillera un peu partout sur la table, mais elle ne serait pas méchante. Elle sera fière de son fils.

Quelle utopie.

* * *

 **Ce premier chapitre est très doux et positif. Cela se corsera au prochain, je vous l'assure ! (et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, mes feels, mais je me dois de respecter l'histoire originale !) Donc si vous détestez ce qui est tout triste et plein de larmes, fuyez malheureux, tant qu'il est encore temps ! (coucou Aigie si tu lis ça :D)**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis malade, ça me soignera !**


End file.
